Loyal Love
by Elouen Faerie
Summary: Zabuza se pose en permanence des questions sur la véracité de la fidélité de Haku. Ce dernier n'a d'autre espérance que de devenir une meilleur arme. Il remarque cependant les doutes de Zabuza et décide de se rendre utile d'une autre manière...YAOI


**Disclaimer : **pairing Haku/Zabuza, rating M et donc...vous vous en doutez, YAOI ! donc les homophobes, dehors pleaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssse !

**Le mot de l'auteur : **OIIIIIIIII MINA ! Ceci est une traduction d'une fic de Me-La Kenzu Chan. Je ne suis donc pas l'auteur mais j'ai trouvé cette fic tellement fantastique que je me suis dit qu'il était dommage que les lecteurs français ne puissent pas en profiter ! DONC ! J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je vous livre le premier chapitre !

Chapitre 1

Zabuza s'assit en regardant la technique que Haku avait réussi à maîtriser en quelques jours. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le garçon avait pu achever aussi facilement l'étude avancée des « Démoniaques miroirs de glace ». Il ne le demanda pas à Haku directement, mais son arme comprit la question muette et répondit simplement :

« J'espère être devenu une arme plus utile pour vous. » Dit-il sans le regarder en face, non que cela aurait changé quoi que ce soit, puisqu'il portait un masque, mais Haku était reconnaissant que cela bloque le regard de son maître sur son visage ; en effet, en dessous, il rougissait de bonheur, sachant que son maître avait noté sa rapide progression.

Mais quand même, Zabuza ne pouvait toujours pas donné de sens à tout cela ! ça ne pouvait être simplement la force de sa dévotion qui l'avait porté à un tel niveau. Malgré ce que laissait entendre sa conduite, il savait que Haku n'était pas stupide et qu'il avait conscience de sa propre valeur, bien au delà d'une banale arme…n'est-ce pas ?

Zabuza méditait tout cela de plus en plus souvent. Après tout, que pense réellement Haku ? Est-il reconnaissant à ce point envers lui ? Est-ce que le –san qu'il met à la fin de son nom a vraiment un sens ? Est-ce que ce respect à toute épreuve est vrai ?

C'était stupide et inutile de douter de la fidélité du garçon, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais fait preuve d'aucun signe de rébellion quelconque, bien qu'il soit un adolescent d'au moins 15 ans ! Il paraissait toujours attentif et soumis à ses moindres dispositions. D'ailleurs, cela convenait parfaitement à son apparence et à son rôle.

Il y avait autre chose que Zabuza n'arrivait pas à saisir pendant que ses yeux voyageait sur la scène se déroulant devant lui, comment par l'Enfer Haku pouvait être devenu si beau ? Il n'avait jamais songé à l'observer attentivement, mais un jour, après que Haku eut retiré son masque, il se trouva déconcerté par sa beauté. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi grands, et leur couleur chocolat, vraiment grisante. Son visage, lisse et pâle, qu'encadraient à la perfection ses cheveux de jais. Ses lèvres s'entrouvraient de manière engageante…Zabuza stoppa net ses pensées.

Nom de Dieu, à quoi était-il en train de penser ? Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! Le fait qu'il l'avait pratiquement élevé rendait la chose encore plus immoral…Non qu'il ait jamais songé à Haku comme à un fils, mais pour lui, Haku avait toujours été un enfant, et plus tard, une arme intelligente et de valeur…Mais alors, par tous les démons, d'où venaient ces dégoûtantes pensées perverses ? OK, peut être que pervers est un mot un peu fort, il était seulement en train de regarder ses lèvres…cette fois-ci…S'il n'avait pas arrêté là ses pensées, là, ça serait devenu pervers !

_Je suis resté trop longtemps éloigné des femmes. _Pensa Zabuza, en se faisant lui même la morale. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à laissé de côté tout ça et à se mettre au lit, il entendit quelqu'un toquer légèrement à sa porte. Haku se tenait debout dans l'encadrement, une de ses mains reposant sur le cadre de bois tandis que l'autre pendait nonchalamment à son côté, ses yeux fixant sans détour ceux de Zabuza. Derrière Haku, toute la maison était sombre, lui conférant un fort contraste avec l'arrière plan, le yakata blanc qu'il portait pour dormir le faisant apparaître étonnamment lumineux. La masse de ses cheveux d'ébène cascadait sur ses épaules. Zabuza se sentit honteux de le détailler aussi attentivement, sachant que Haku attendait toujours la permission d'entrer. Une ou deux minutes passèrent encore avant qu'il n'acquiesce, donnant à Haku l'occasion de bouger. Haku sourit et marcha lentement vers lui avant de se planter près du lit de Zabuza. Il s'agenouilla alors et posa ses mains sur les genoux de Zabuza, le sourire disparaissant pour laisser la place à un regard intense vers le visage de son maître.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Haku ? » demanda Zabuza avec impatience, fronçant encore plus les sourcils à cause de la position embarrassante de Haku. Son propre yakata de nuit glissa doucement sous la légère pression de Haku, le rendant encore plus irritable, car il savait qu'il ne portait rien en dessous.

« Zabuza-sama… » murmura Haku doucement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à demander quelque chose. Ses yeux se baissèrent et il rougit. Pourtant, il laissa avec effronterie ses mains replacer les vêtements de Zabuza, avant que ceux-ci ne dévoilent trop de choses. Sa main s'attarda, lui permettant de timidement frôler la cuisse de Zabuza. A la grande surprise de Haku, Zabuza ne fit pas un geste pour l'arrêter. Les doigts de Haku se plièrent et sa main se glissa sous le vêtement, comme par accident. Zabuza le regardait alors que ses doigts se frayaient un chemin vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, sans hésitation, alors qu'ils approchaient de son entrejambe. Zabuza fut plus que surpris quand Haku le saisit fermement, pendant que son pouce le caressait. La timidité de l' « arme » se dissipa lorsqu'il entendit le gémissement de son maître ; en souriant, il approcha son autre main pour jouer avec l'homme. Ses mains le touchaient, le caressaient, le frôlaient avec espièglerie, explorant chaque centimètre de sa peau alors qu'il prenait de plus en plus confiance en lui.

Soudainement plus créatif, Haku se pencha en avant sur un des genoux, souffla sur le membre de Zabuza, et leva les yeux brièvement pour voir ce dernier frissonner au moment où le souffle chaud touchait son point brûlant. En voyant ce qu'un simple geste pouvait faire à cette zone si sensible, il décida de l'embrasser, ses fines lèvres frôlant la chair incroyablement enflammée. Les gémissements se firent plus bruyants et Haku sut que quoi qu'il arrive, cela ne ferait que s'intensifier jusqu'à la délivrance. Il gratifia son maître d'un petit coup de langue, mais se recula prestement quand il sentit le goût d'un étrange liquide. Zabuza rigola presque en voyant la parfaite expression d'innocente stupéfaction sur le visage de son élève.

Haku fut sur le point de demander quelque chose mais se retint, déplaçant son corps de manière à se retrouver directement en face du membre de Zabuza. Se penchant un peu plus en avant avec précaution, il se permit de goûter de nouveau pour s'ajuster au goût. Finalement, il se remit à sourire, ayant une idée en tête. Haku mit fermement ses mains sur les hanches de Zabuza et embrassa sa hampe avant d'en prendre la pointe dans sa bouche, laissant sa langue jouer dessus. Ses mains maintenaient les hanches de Zabuza pour l'empêcher de s'enfoncer dans sa bouche, mais Haku osa le prendre un peu plus, se retenant toutefois de seulement essayer de le prendre en bouche entièrement. Il le suça doucement, profitant de chaque instant du traitement qu'il faisait subir à l'homme. Haku était certain de ressentir une béatitude égale, si ce n'est supérieure, à celle de Zabuza, puisqu'il s'était donné pour unique but de faire plaisir à l'homme plus âgé. Il découvrit qu'il aimait faire ça. Il suçait Zabuza avec enthousiasme, de plus en plus fort, provoquant des sons de plaisirs supplémentaires.

Haku perdit son souffle quand un liquide chaud envahit soudainement sa bouche, ce qui fit qu'il en laissa échapper un peu de ses lèvres. Il toucha du bout du doigt le bord de ses lèvres, recueillant le liquide qui y avait coulé et le mit dans sa bouche avec un air pensif. En regardant de nouveau vers Zabuza, un sourire malicieux naquit sur son visage. Il se releva et s'assit à côté de Zabuza, traçant le contour de son visage d'un doigt.

« Haku…pourquoi as-tu fait…ça ? » demanda Zabuza à bout de souffle. Haku ne put résister plus longtemps à son impulsion et plaça ses bras autour du cou de Zabuza, le serrant avec amour.

« Je voulais que vous sachiez…qu'en tant que votre arme…vous pouviez m'utiliser de la manière qu'il vous plairait. » murmura Haku à son oreille, la mordillant doucement. _J'ai vu la manière dont vous me regardez Zabuza-san…s'il vous plait, n'agissez plus jamais comme si vous ne pouviez pas m'approcher. _Il laissa alors reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Zabuza, embrassant son cou.

Zabuza leva sa main et repoussa Haku pour le regarder, détaillant son visage. « Haku…tu es… »

« Zabuza-san ! » sourit Haku. "Votre…votre prise sur m…mon cou est un peu trop…"

Comprenant ce qu'il était en train de dire, Zabuza relâcha sa prise, voyant du coin de l'œil Haku se reculer avec reconnaissance. Le garçon commença à rire nerveusement, et posa sa tête sur le genou de son maître.

« C'est vraiment digne de pitié, hein, Zabuza-san ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

Haku se redressa et saisit les mains de Zabuza, les baisant, « Que vous ayez doutez de moi à ce point. Mais je le mérite. »

_Il avait remarqué ! _pensa Zabuza en tournant la figure de Haku vers lui.

« Je mérite votre méfiance Zabuza…Je suis une arme indigne. » soupira-t-il, en se cachant le visage dans les mains.

« Qu'as-tu donc fait de si indigne ? » demanda Zabuza avec curiosité et une once de suspicion. Haku lâcha les mains de Zabuza et sourit tristement.

« Vous ne voyez pas, Zabuza ? Je vous aime ! C'est tellement stupide ! Une arme qui tombe amoureuse de son maître ! Oh bien sur, je n'espère pas que vous me retourniez mes sentiments ; les shinobis sont supposés être dépourvus d'émotions, ce qui rend ma faute bien pire, n'est-ce pas ? vous m'avez rendu meilleur et maintenant… » Il ravala ses larmes, « Je vous ais trahis…Je vous aime. »

88888888

Yooooooooooosh ! Premier chapitre posté ! Je suis pas l'auteur mais la traductrice ! ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir des petites reviews pour m'encourager à la poursuite de la traduction hé hé hé hé hé ! JA NE !

à la prochaine


End file.
